Get to Know Me
by DarkHeart89
Summary: "Because unless the mafia is over there, threatening to bash your skull in with a fifty pound weight, whatever you have to say is /not/ important." The petite girl rolled her eyes, before scampering over to her and shaking her by the shoulders. "There's two REALLY hot guys over there! And one of them is staring right at you!" / Jades [FT: James and Carlos from Big Time Rush!]


Get to Know Me

Summary: "Because unless the mafia is over there, threatening to bash your skull in with a fifty pound weight, whatever you have to say is /not/ important."

The petite girl rolled her eyes, before scampering over to her and shaking her by the shoulders. "There's two REALLY hot guys over there! And one of them is staring right at you!"

Rating: T

Pairing: Jades [Jade West and James Diamond]

AN: Alright, so this idea was TOTALLY random that I thought up when I saw one of James Maslow's newer pictures. He was shirtless and his hair was ruffled, and then I used the Jade in me to determine hot guy and gym. So somehow, that morphed into a prompt. But I've been more chipper lately, so I've been in the mood to do this kind of stuff. So it's nice, surprisingly.

I haven't been RPing as Jade lately and Jades has TOTALLY been lacking, but I still adore them and need my fix before school starts. Stories will be even MORE rare after Tuesday. I thought I was cool with school starting, because it's a good distraction, but I now realize that was a really bad thing to think. School is awful. Occupies FAR too much of my time; I'll miss this.

I wasn't even intending on typing this out today, but somebody, COUGH AllOfMeHatesYou, struck a deal that he'd update if I did, so I got to steadily typing this mess. I don't mind the turn out! It's actually better than I expected. Hopefully I'll actually update and finish it. That'd be nice. Just needed a little motivation from someone who can actually motivate me to get off my ass, xD

ANYWAY, as I always promote, take a look at this new Jades story if you want something good to read! By AllOfMeHatesYou [big surprise], "It's A Big Time Problem But It's Not Wrong". It's WONDERFUL! I love it! And he SHOULD be updating it today, :))) You're welcome everyone!

But just because I did last summer, I'll mention it here because it's easiest to, I'm going to miss you. Talks haven't been heavy lately, and I've already been missing you, but that'll just get worse doing the school day. Always does. But the beauty is that I'll be able to contact you now, at least sometimes during the day [if my email doesn't fuck up and not give me notifs like it has been lately], which is way better than before. HUGE improvement. I'll just do what I did last year on the borrowed phone. Will still miss you tons though. And if you don't see this, it was meant to be a heart. 3 xx Love ya.

To those that didn't apply to, enjoy!

[OoOoOoO]

"Come on, Jade. You've been beating at the punch bag for an hour straight now." A worried brunette Latina spoke to a pale brunette. The pale brunette was savagely slamming her fists into the bag, the fabric taking a harsher beating than it normally would, and that was saying something from the powerhouses that came in.

It wasn't hard to tell that the pale brunette, named Jade, was as upset as upset could be. If it wasn't obvious from the crinkled furrow of her eyebrows, or the malicious glint in her eyes, or even the scowl present on her face, she was not having a good day. She hadn't had a good /past/ few days, having broken up with her long-time boyfriend a week prior.

"Don't you think you should take a break, Jade?" She asked her tentatively, gnawing on her bottom lip nervously. Tori had known Jade since high school and any of the violent rampages, like right now, were /not/ good. She was a generally.. physically expressive person when it came to anger, but right now was just pretty wild.

But her pleads went unlistened to her ears, as the brunette continued her assault on the innocent bag, body beginning to ache from it. She was close to sweating and she /never/ sweat, but she didn't care for once. All she could do is pay attention to how nicely the bag was becoming worn from her fists, imagining it was instead a certain bushy haired Canadian.

Long story short, her high school sweetheart and her had parted ways for the tenth time. Why? Jade just couldn't handle the jealousy any longer. The inattentiveness, the lack of consideration, and the EXTENSIVE lack of care. She couldn't spend another minute with his ass, only to watch him go flirt with some dumb blonde bimbo to tick her into yet another beyond possessive state.

But this morning when she'd been pegged by questions by the paps regarding her ex's love life, she'd been more than interested in picking up the latest tabloid. Safe to say she'd spit out her coffee when she'd found a picture of her ex-boyfriend lip locked with some nobody cunt. She was the 'mystery girl' as the magazine had put it and Jade had desired nothing more than to kick her off this planet.

That right there may have just been a repeat of his glorious tactic to get her wanting him back, but really, all it did was seal his fate once more. That kind of lack of /care/, that sick, twisted manipulation was the reason she couldn't spend another minute with him.

Did that mean she was going to be any less ticked about it? Absolutely not. But this did not, under ANY circumstances, warrant the idea that she could /possibly/ want Beck Oliver back. He could build his success all he desired and she could, too, but it would be on separate plains, far far away from each other.

"Look, Jade, you /did/ dump him, so he's allowed to.. "

That little interception into the conversation was all Jade needed to stop. Her fists paused in their beating to the bag and she whirled to the side to face her friend, her pony tail swinging in her face in defiance as she did, her teeth clenched. Her face was the poster child for rage. She couldn't /believe/ her ears.

Even after all these years, after all of this back and forth with their friendship, Tori /still/ came to Beck's defense. She still managed to find /some/ feelings for the Canadian and defend his actions. Now that Jade thought about it, maybe she /should/ have brought Cat, even /Robbie/. If Trina hadn't been busy, she probably would have skipped over Tori's number and even asked her, but she needed someone to spot her for when she benched, so she'd needed someone.

She wasn't just /working out/ today, today was extensive and would be intense. So long as Tori didn't piss her off too much. "You should go, Vega." Jade spoke, letting her fists fall to her sides.

The Latina gulped and looked to Jade apologetically, reading the emotions all over her face. The brunette just didn't - not feel for Beck anymore. And that wouldn't change any time soon. Not even due to the latest events, either. But that didn't mean it was healthy to take him back or want him back, so she wasn't going to want him back. She wasn't even going to love him any more.

She decided that /right/ there.

Jade yanked her gloves off and threw them down onto the mat. "No? Fine; I will then." And she was gone.

[OoOoOoO]

The next day Jade decided to head back to the gym with Cat, switching people entirely. She didn't want to hear anymore excuses for Beck and Cat had long learned to remain neutral in her friend's arguments and/or breakups. It saved her the trouble.

"Maybe you should get back into the dating pool!" Cat suggested, lifting one of the twenty pound rings in difficulty, attaching it to the end of the bar, while Jade got one on the other side. Jade wanted to lift, because it worked just as well as the punching bag, and Cat was oddly strong for her petite size. She wouldn't have to worry about the redhead toppling over from the bar or injuring herself.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Given the fact she also had the habit of being clumsy, but Jade would just have to take her chances with the sources she had.

She scoffed and clipped on the weight, plopping down on the seat and laying down, ducking under the bar. "How about no?"

Cat ran around and leapt onto the raised platform to tackle overseeing her, grabbing the vertical bars of the section. "Come on, why not? I think it'd be a good idea! It'd get your mind off of Beck and his - girls."

Her stomach clenched at the term and Jade grasped the bar in front of her face, testing the weight and exhaling. "Says the girl who's been hung up on the same guy since the freshmen year of high school, and wouldn't touch the dating pool with a ten foot pole."

"I do SO touch the dating pool!" The smaller girl huffed, eyes glaring down at her friend instead. "I went out with a guy last week!"

Jade exhaled as she brought the bar down to her chest, huffing out in exertion. "Our Über driver doesn't count." He'd been a cute thing, but hardly date material. Cat had this thing about going for dorky, silly guys - and that just wasn't Jade's type, or expectations for when Cat went for guys.

Now the redhead was done in, sighing in frustration. "He does so count.. We went out for dinner!" Well, if buffalo wings and drinks counted as dinner..

"Uh-huh." She grunted out, allowing herself a twelfth raise of the set, before groveling at Cat to help her bring it back up. Catching her breath, she sat back up and swiveling her body, clasping her knees. "Regardless, I'm not ready to break in some new guy."

"Then have a few one nighters!" She insisted, frowning at her friend. Cat had, had to witness Jade being a grumpy slash mopey mess for the entire week and she was getting tired of seeing her in this state! Sure, Jade was normally pretty grumpy.. and intolerable, and occasionally bitchy.. but this was that tenfold. She'd suggest about anything that she'd think would bring her friend out of her never ending funk.

Jade wiped a small bead of sweat off her brow, grimacing as she smeared it into her leggings fiercely, before completely rejecting Cat's idea. "I don't do one night stands. I'm /not/ some kind of consolation prize if some guy happens to buy me a few drinks. It's called wine and dine, not some cheap tequila shots paired with a quick fuck. That's all they want any more."

She stood up, brushing over her pants and flexing her shoulders in a stretch. "I don't do that kind of shit." She shrugged. "Besides, why would I want to break in /another/ asshole right now? They're vain, conceited, they don't even - " Jade focused in on where Cat's gaze was, glancing over to the two boys she had her eyes fixated on.

She crossed her arms and glared at the redhead. "listen - to - me." Further establishing her point with everyone's short attention spans. "Earth to Cat, someone without a penis and bulging muscles is trying to speak to you." She barked in annoyance.

Cat swung her head around, shaking it side to side, before meeting her friend's eyes. Her entire face was full of sheepish apologies, but her brown eyes were plenty milky from being physically lovestruck. "I got a little distracted." She giggled and glanced over her shoulder. "Oh my god, Jade!"

"It better be important." The brunette deadpanned, adjusting one of the clips on the bars to secure it better. Cat had /never/ been good at getting the bench press bar ready. "Because unless the mafia is over there, threatening to bash your skull in with a fifty pound weight, whatever you have to say is /not/ important."

The petite girl rolled her eyes, before scampering over to her and shaking her by the shoulders. "There's two REALLY hot guys over there! And one of them is staring right at you!" Jade couldn't deny that she was a little intrigued and released her grip on the clip. What? She may have been getting over a breakup, but it didn't mean looking was /illegal/.

Besides, if anything made you get over a breakup fast, it was watching your ex be plastered in spread after spread with whore after whore. Or hot guys. The hot guys were the better end of the deal.

She turned around completely and squinted through the obnoxious fluorescent light to spot two males near the weight racks. One was a shorter Latino, well-built with bulging muscles and a cute face. The other was much more - her taste, with a sturdy six foot and above height, broad shoulders, and a face that would make any girl swoon. His intense arms, prominent jawline, and lean legs finished him off. Oh, he was /very/ cute.

And naturally, he was the one with his eyes dead set on her. Now, she couldn't just lay out everything on the table like Cat and with a quick once over, she returned to the bench and sat down, preparing to do one more set before she moved to the treadmill in a bit.

Cat swore she'd seen interest flicker in Jade's eyes and she looked from the boys to Jade to the boys, and then Jade finally. "Um, why don't we go talk to them?! They look cute.. and friendly.. and /really/ really cute." She fawned with a dreamy drawl to her voice, leaning absently on one of the many bars of the platform, making eye contact with the Latino.

"Nobody's stopping you from going and talking to them." Jade appeased her, reclaiming her position beneath the bar and grasping it. "Go talk to them if you want to."

She pouted. "You're no fun.. " But only let it ruin her mood for a few seconds, before she scampered off to speak to the boys, leaving Jade to fend for herself with the bench press. Whatever, Jade just wouldn't go at it until her arms were fatigued. She'd just to a steady twelve one more time and she then could migrate to some running.

[OoOoOoO]

"Dude, look at that redhead over there!" Carlos smacked his friend James on the shoulder, which may not have been the best idea considering James was curling some pretty heavy weights.

James made a noise and nearly dropped one of the weights in surprise, leaning down to quickly set them down. He looked to Carlos with a dark expression. "Do NOT do that! I do NOT need to break my foot!" The last thing he needed was to drop one of the weights on his foot.. that would leave a LONG lasting bruise! "Now where's this redhead?" Per usual, James was set to check out /any/ girl. "Is she hot?"

The Latino sighed dreamily and pointed a finger to where the redhead was located. "Look at her.. She's beautiful.. " He'd spotted her while taking a break from doing some curls himself, cooling down a bit with his Gatorade. It was hard to find cute girls at their gym, but the day had certainly brought in one.

James did agree she was pretty good looking, but she was no match for the girl beside her. Tall, long-legged, and with a face that was /damn/ gorgeous, he was a bit transfixed. Especially on her eyes - she had really nice eyes. Blue, were they? Regardless, that girl would be his. "I have my eyes set on her brunette friend."

He was James Diamond - former member of Big Time Rush [they'd been disbanded for about a year] and he was a lady's man. Why wouldn't he be? He was gorgeous, talented, successful, cool, sensitive, pretty much any GOOD characteristic a guy could have! He ran the dating pool. There was no girl he /couldn't/ have - even the taken ones if he wanted, but he steered clear of them!

There was such thing as the bro code and James had a strong set of morals. If a girl was taken, she was taken. Now if she was /dating/ around? That was a whole new ballpark. And he rarely struck out.

"Brunette friend? Where?" Carlos asked cluelessly, having been so adamant on staring at the redhead, the fact there was another girl nearby had completely gone over his head, even if she was a looker, too.

James rolled his eyes. "Too late, Carlos. She's already sat down at the bench!" Now he wouldn't even be able to get a good look at her. Great. His friend could be so clueless sometimes - even more than James. And James wasn't always the brightest..

"The redhead's walking over!" He exclaimed excitedly, running a few fingers through his short hair and giving himself a quick sniff. He could /not/ be smelling like sweat in front of this girl. She looked dainty and adorable. He didn't want to scare her off with his gym stench.

Carlos got so worked up over girls, James thought in critique. Girls liked cool and confident, /and/ sensitive. Sensitive was key. But at least his friend had that in the bag. "Hey there." He greeted with a wink.

The redhead giggled and waved. "Hi!" But her eyes were focused on the Latino, so much so, that she barely gave James the time of day, which was a bit insulting considering he'd been the one to greet her in the first place.

"Hi." Carlos finally spit out with a quick smile, swallowing heavily.

"I'm Cat." She informed, looking directly at Carlos while she asked for his name. "What's your name?"

But James felt it was the perfect way to get some info about the brunette, so while Carlos was taking his time in answering, he was going to burst in with his own answer. "I'm James and that's Carlos. Who's your friend over there?" He nodded to where they'd been stationed amongst the rows of bench presses.

"Friend?" Cat repeated, nearly forgetting that she'd come with Jade. "OH! /My/ friend!" She giggled and swung her head over her shoulder to look in Jade's direction. "That's Jade. She just got out of a relationship." She frowned. "It was a pretty nasty breakup. She was pretty upset about it.. "

James raised his eyebrows in challenge, lips curving upwards. "Oh really?" Nobody played the empathetic shoulder better than him! And he wouldn't get her on the rebound, either. He'd make her forget /all/ about this guy. He wasn't sure /why/ Cat was telling him all of this, considering they'd just met, but he was ALL in! He was just happy to know she was single.

Any guy who let /her/ go was an absolute idiot.

[OoOoOoO]

It was about the ninth lift that Jade was really beginning to feel it, but she had to push it for twelve. The tenth /was/ a struggle and her arms were tired massively, but she was trying.. she just wished Cat would get over here for this, instead of flirting with those tools.

But she was stubborn and hard-headed, so pushed up the tenth and slowly worked on the eleventh. "Come on.. " She grit out, glaring harshly at the bar. "Just one fucking more.. " She muttered, succeeding in a matter of twenty seconds.

But then her arms felt like wet noodles and she could get it back up. "Fuck." She hissed. "CAT!" But before she'd even finished uttering her friend's name, one of the guys that Cat had been ogling, the one who'd actually seemed to like her, had appeared and was lifting the bar off of her with ease, setting it back on its rest.

Her eyes widened, before narrowing. What was his game? She slid out from the bar and sat up, rubbing mercifully at her upper arms; they'd no doubt feel the two reps later on. Especially if she decided to do a few more /after/ her run on the treadmill. "Thanks." She spoke shortly, snagging her water bottle from the ground and immediately made a beeline for one of the treadmills.

'Thanks but no thanks.' She thought, already certain she knew his intentions. Not - interested. No matter how attractive he was, he practically oozed with the 'self-proclaimed' aura and she just didn't need another one of those in her life, after just ditching the anchor that /was/ Beck Oliver.

But James was having none of it and sped walk over to her. "So, your friend over there, Cat, happened to mention that you'd just gotten out of a nasty relationship; wanna talk about it?" He asked, putting forward his most empathetic voice.

Oh brother. "Yeah, no thanks." In the back of her mind, Jade was irritated that Cat would say something so personal to two guys she'd just met, but Cat wasn't the brightest.. so she couldn't remain mad at her for long. The redhead /had/ gotten better from her high school days, but sometimes when she got into the flirting mojo, that old oblivity would make its reappearance.

His confidence faltered a bit. Why didn't she fall for that? They /all/ fell for that. He scratched the back of his neck. Now he didn't know what to say.. "She also mentioned you're very much single."

"Mm.. that's usually what happens when you get out of a nasty relationship, hm?" She retorted sarcastically, getting on one of the treadmills, setting the speed to a gentle running pace.

Naturally, he had to follow her suit so he didn't look so desperate. "Wanna go out for drinks sometime?"

"No."

"Dinner?"

"No."

"Clubbing?"

"No."

He couldn't help the disheartened feeling he was getting - and the annoyance from being rejected. "Will you do /anything/ with me?" He could tell he was losing his cool.

"I'll walk /away/ from you." She said, panting lightly, but not wavering the serious look on her face. It was annoying.

"You really like to make a guy work for it, don't you?" He huffed, running right next to her at a similar pace. She didn't exactly answer him after that and for a straight twenty minutes, they ran next to each other in a stubborn silence. She was stubborn regarding ignoring his presence at all costs and he was stubborn in persisting to get her to agree to go out with him in some format.

But after twenty minutes was up, Jade shut down her treadmill and James followed, James having accumulated a thin sheen of sweat on his body and her - no sweat at all. He was perplexed and stared at her oddly. How could she not be sweating after twenty minutes of soft exertion? Even /he/ was sweating and his stamina was very good.

"Are you /not/ sweating?" He asked, as she took a minute to catch her breath.

"I don't sweat."

"Why?"

"Because it's disgusting." She answered simply, turning sharply and stalking off in the direction of Cat. She needed to get her gym buddy back from her little flirt fest with the Latino. James /knew/ he was losing her and darted after her.

"Wait!" He called as she caught up to Cat and Carlos, interrupting their conversation without a care.

Jade looked at the two, hopelessly infatuated with each other, and crossed her arms. "Ready to hit the showers, Cat?" Her tone hinting that she wanted to get /away/ from these people.

"Oh yeah, sure, Jade, in a bit. But guess what!" She insisted excitedly, exchanging a shy, but suggestive look with Carlos. Jade was afraid to find out and sighed inwardly.

"Your name's Jade?" James broke in with a smirk. At least he learned her name! Jade acknowledged him with a roll of her eyes. She plastered on a forced smile. "Does it have something to do with your new little friend?"

"Yeah, actually!" Cat insisted. "We're - "

"Going on a double date with James and I tonight! Cat said you'd be totally cool with it. Right?" The Latino burst in, finishing her sentence like they were passionate, long-lived lovers instead of brief gym passerby's agreeing to an evening together. At least she'd learnt her gym stalker's name.

But she'd also learnt something that she /didn't/ want to know. And that was that she had plans tonight..

"What?!" Oh, she did /not/ sign up for this..

[OoOoOoO]

AN: Like it? Hope so! Even if you didn't, leave me a review. I love them.

Reviews are my life; don't kill me!


End file.
